


This Feast of Rapacity

by spazzatura_fantasma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Animalistic, Crying, F/M, Not Quite Rape Its Just Rough, One Shot, Rough Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzatura_fantasma/pseuds/spazzatura_fantasma
Summary: You had heard all the gossip of the Emeritus boys going into a seasonal rut; a sign of their animalistic nature and part of their sacred communion with Satan. The days had been getting shorter and this would be the season...





	This Feast of Rapacity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fellow writer and friend of mine asked for help with a fic they were working on for a request. The request was Papa III in rut. As we were tossing around ideas, this little ficlet came to be.
> 
> Let me just say this is not my normal cup of kink but I did have a lot of fun writing it and decided to post. FAIR WARNING: this gets rough. Enjoy sinners~
> 
> Kinkshame me on Tumblr: spazzatura-fantasma.tumblr.com

The Church had been very hushed up about any and all goings-on after September 30th...

 

After they dragged your perfect Papa off the stage, you knew they'd have to bring him home. But there was no sign of him anywhere in the Church. No common clergy had seen the youngest Emeritus since that night in Liseberg, and any attempt you made to inquire about him was quickly shot down.

 

They were hiding him somewhere, you just knew.

 

Since you were a newer sister you'd have to sneak out of the conclave well past curfew. The risk of getting in trouble with the elders was worth it though, anything to see your Papa again.

 

The first two nights you snuck out, you had no luck. The Church was, of course, massive and you weren't aware of all it's secret passages and openings yet. The longer you were out of bed, the higher risk you posed for yourself. You began to lose faith in your mission.

 

On the third night, you decided you would wander down into the bowels of the Church. The stairwell was open access to anyone, but most feared of what lie below. You had heard all the rumors, though Nihil-only-know what was truly kept in the catacombs. 

 

Regal, marble flooring soon turned to unpolished stone. You tried to keep your path straight in your head, but the twists and turns of the many halls confused you. It was truly a labyrinth, with hardly any indication that you were headed in one direction or another. You wandered until you finally came across something new. Down one corridor, empty cells were lined up side by side like a prison. That's when you heard his low, guttural tones.

 

"Uhh... Uhhh~"

 

You ran towards the source of the sound, candles mounted on stone walls guiding you. It sounded just like Papa. Your heart and mind raced. Could it truly be him? Was he hurt? What have those monsters done to him? 

 

When you reached the cell, you were shocked at what lay before you. The Third was sprawled out onto a discarded mattress, stained in semen. He was completely nude, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin in the candlelight. His usual neat, slicked-back hair was frumpled, wet strands lying in his face. What drew your eyes the most was his cock, flushed and weeping as his hand serviced it.

 

You were appalled to see your princely Papa in such a state and backed up against the opposite wall. You had heard all the gossip of the Emeritus boys going into a seasonal rut; a sign of their animalistic nature and part of their sacred communion with Satan. The days had been getting shorter and this would be the season...

 

Papa's eyes widened upon noticing your presence and he threw himself against the bars of his cell.

 

Your hands held over your mouth in shock you muttered, "P- Papa?"

 

His cock stood fully erect between the metal bars. Between ragged breaths he barked, "Who sent you?"

 

"I- um.. I-"

 

"Are you meant to be my reward for not harming that imbecile who came down to feed me today? Pft. They could have picked a prettier sister for me.. perhaps they chose one who wouldn't scratch and break so easily."

 

You were shocked at the words he spat at you.

 

"N-no, Papa..", you got on your knees before his Unholiness out of respect. "I- I sought you out... on my own! I was concerned about what they'd done with you.. I was afraid you were hurt."

 

His expression reflected his confusion before he softened it, clearly realizing he could have a toy if he played his cards right. 

 

"Oh... Oh my sweet, sweet sister."

 

His hand reached out to you, between the bars, "I apologize that you have to see me like this... Come closer, my sister."

 

You were wary but your pussy was getting wet. You inched yourself closer on your knees, still just out of his reach.

 

"My dear, look what they've reduced me to. I hope you are not... too disgusted."

 

You instinctively assured him, "Oh no, Papa! I could never be disgusted by you..."

 

You felt your face burning as you stared at his engorged, throbbing cock. The man you lusted after for so long, that so many sisters did, was so exposed in front of you.

 

"Then... will you help your Papa?"

 

Of course you wanted to please him. Your body was screaming for it, but logic held you back. He could be dangerous like this. He could hurt you. You inched forward just a bit more, his sex level with your face.

 

"Ohh-ho-ho, sisterr.. I can feel your breath against my cock... Mmm, why don't you give it a little lick? Hm?" He shifted his hips, causing his member to bob up and down, "C'mon my pretty leetle flower, I know you want to taste Papa."

 

He was right. You did. You wanted nothing else in the world. Ever so gently, and ever aware of his hands, you gave a tiny lick right against his dripping hole. Though he didn't attempt to grab at your hair, his hips did thrust pertly. 

 

"Ahhhh... There's a good girl. Do you see that ring of keys on the wall, my darling? That will open the door to my cage."

 

You hesitated and he sensed it. He reached out and tugged on your arm. "Please, my love. I want nothing between us. I know that sweet cunt of yours is soaked, I can smell it. Please, Satan wills it, give yourself to Papa..." 

 

His grip on your arm tightened, his nails digging into your flesh. It was as if his touch created an unholy grasp on your mind, you thought as you reached for the keys. You knew you could never just get up and walk away from him, he already had you.  You were always Papa's girl.

 

You found the right key and slid the heavy door aside. The Third quickly took hold of your body and thew you onto the mattress. As soon as you hit the bedding, he closed and locked the door once more. He threw the ring of keys down the hall. When he turned his attention back to you, his plaything, his eyes were hungry. 

 

"Now then, my little sister..."

 

He mounted you as fast as he could, pulling and ripping at the fabric that kept your body hidden from him. As soon as he had your precious pussy unwrapped, he thrust his cock inside. You cried out from his sudden lack of tenderness. You were dripping wet for him but his pace was still far too fast, too soon.

 

It hurt.

 

But you didn't want him to stop.

 

You had dreamed of having him for so long and here you were. Finally under him, taking care of his primal need. As a tear rolled down your cheek, you thought about how lucky you were to be used by him. He was easily the most adored of his brothers and was able to have his pick of the sisterhood. His cock was thick and you could feel him stretching your walls with each thrust. 

 

"Yes, yes.. what a good, little pussy..", he growled.

 

Your body felt limp, like a ragdoll's. Confined to the bed, you began to feel a dull aching between your thighs. He was surely bruising your tender skin. Oh fuck, but the pain felt so _good_. You couldn't stop yourself from moaning like a whore. Your hips started thrusting back, adding to the waves of pleasure.

 

"P- Papa! Ooh~ PapaaaaaaAH!"

 

Your cries reverberated throughout the empty halls of the catacombs. Your eyes flitted up to meet his, which bore into your very soul. His teeth were bared as he buried his first load of cum deep inside of you. The Third hardly paused before shifting your body beneath him and continuing to pound his cock into your cunt. He squeezed your hips in his hands, raising your ass in the air. You began to feel the hot semen slide deeper within you. 

 

Whimpering as you studied his face, you mused on how he was behaving so differently from the charming, princely Papa you knew. He seemed to fuck you in greed and anger, rather than romance. Perhaps he was vengeful, after all that had happened to him. You felt your features soften, as you looked up at him with love, admiration, and even pity. He took notice, snarled at you, and ravaged you as hard as he could. 

 

_Fuck_. You could feel your insides becoming sore, it felt as if his cock would split you in two. You cried out for him, "Aah~ Ah! Papaa... Ooh fuckk, take me Papa. Please fuck mee, plea-"

 

His hand gripped around your throat, silencing you. _"Shut up, shut up,_ ** _shut up!_** _You stupid sister,_ _don't you think I know I can have you?_ ** _I can have anything I fucking want."_**

 

You couldn't help but cum beneath him. He was showing you his true form, raw and evil. Your orgasm triggered yet another from him. It began to gush from you as he pumped himself in and out. The air became polluted with the fresh scent of his hot musk. 

 

"The clergy will have a hell of a time digging my seed out from your womb." His taloned fingers began kneading your lower abdomen, "I bet it's already growing..."

 

You would spend all night paying for the sins of the clergy with your body. 


End file.
